


Twist Of Fate

by thunderbirdauror7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AH - Freeform, Abandoned Factory, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anastasia likes her piano, Angst, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Death Eaters, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dublin (City), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Idiots in Love, Ireland, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mia and Dylan are adorable dorks, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Muggles, Original Character(s), Owls, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, St Mungo's Hospital, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is an AU, Three Broomsticks, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Young Love, jealous nick, mail, muggles dont know what's happening, shit is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbirdauror7/pseuds/thunderbirdauror7
Summary: Mia, Allison, and Anastasia are 4th year Gryffindors at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry 8 years after Lord Voldemort was defeated. Their lives have been pretty normal, until one day when 2 boys named Dylan and Nick wander into their lives and everything changes. Mia becomes really close friends with Dylan and she can’t understand her feelings for him. A prophecy comes up and the quintet have to learn how to deal with it while battling their own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts AU with all original characters.

Mia sat wide awake on her bed, back against the wall as she gazed out the window into the starry sky. The last time she checked the clock, it was 5:24 am. 

Tomorrow she was starting her fourth year at Hogwarts with her two best friends, Allison and Anastasia. 

This year it was going to be different because their head of house Professor Longbottom said there was going to be another year of boring divination. 

Honestly, everyone was sick of Trelawney, but didn’t say anything because they were afraid they might offend her, and she would start having an emotional breakdown. 

It's happened. 

Mia stood up and headed towards her window to open it and hopefully get some cool air into the room. She heard a distant hoot and looked out the window. 

“Hey Teddy.” she called to her brown owl as he flew into the room, and going to his perch in his cage. 

Mia walked over to Teddy, who was holding four letters. “Whatcha got there Teds?” she asked as she took the letters from him and skimmed over them briefly before turning on her desk lamp and sitting at her desk to read them. 

The first letter was from Allison:

_ Dear Mia, _

_ I hope you’ve had a good summer so far, mine was boring; had to listen to father ramble on and on about his ministry business.  _

_ Anyway, I’m pretty sure you got the letter about us having another year of divination. Yeah, I know, I hate it too. We could’ve switched Divination with an extra choir? Maybe?  _

_ Well, I know Anastasia has had a good summer. Heard she got a new piano, she’s very thrilled. Well, I think you already know this, but me and ‘Stasia are coming over around noon. See you soon! _

_ -Ally _

Mia smiled at the thought of Ally having to listen to her father talking about his ministry crap all day. She opened the 2nd letter which was just a list of 4th year school supplies. She put it in her trunk which was by the door and then headed back to the desk. 

The 3rd letter was from Anastasia:

_ Dear Mia, _

_ I got a new piano! I'm so happy, and I tried to convince my parents to put in in my room, but they didn’t let me. But YAY i'm so happy. How has your summer been? Mine has been just amazing.  _

_ I'll be over tomorrow at noon by the way, don’t forget! _

_ My mom recently found a stash of books in her room that could be very interesting. There is one on names and what they mean! My name means ‘resurrected’ , but I haven’t looked yours up yet, we can do that once Ally comes over.  _

_ Hope you are well,  _

_ -Anastasia _

She put Anastasia’s letter on top of Ally’s and then flipped over the fourth letter to see who it was from. It was from her good friend Dylan. Mia couldn’t help but smile as she opened his letter, eager to find out how he’s been.

_ Dear Mia,  _

_ How did your summer go? MIne went fantastic! I got a new broom servicing kit, and a new broom! It's a Nimbus 2002, they’re the new kind out there now. Pretty proud to own one. And WHY I HATE divination, but they just had to make us do another year of it... _

_ I’ll see you soon! _

_ Yours truly, _

_ -Dylan _

Mia sighed and leaned back into her chair as she stared at the ceiling. She was going to see Anastasia and Ally in less than 7 hours, so she didn’t bother to write to them. But she grabbed some parchment, ink, and a quill, and started writing a letter back to Dylan. Her and Dylan had met last year and became close friends. 

She quickly wrote the letter and sent Teddy off with the letter. Mia turned off her light and laid back down on her bed and rested her head on the pillow, her black hair pulled up into a messy bun. 

_ Tomorrow is going to be great.  _ She thought as she closed her eyes, and sleep took over.

*******

“Mia!”

Mia groggily opened her eyes to the sound of her mom yelling from downstairs. 

“Mia honey! Your friends are going to be here in 30 minutes! Get dressed!” Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Ok mum!” Mia yelled back, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off of her. 

She walked out of her room, heading towards the bathroom across the hall. 

“‘Morning Mia.” 

Mia turned around to see her 11 year old sister Caroline heading downstairs, already dressed with her trunk and all. It was Caroline’s first year at Hogwarts. 

“Good morning sis. You excited?” Mia asked, yawning. 

Her sister nodded her head eagerly. Mia smiled and then headed into the bathroom to wash up. 

***

After that, she headed downstairs for breakfast where her whole family was. It wasn’t that big of a family, just her dad, mum, and Caroline. 

“Good Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” Mia’s father asked. “Yeah.” Mia replied, her mind in another world. 

Caroline smirked. “Thinking about boys, Mia?”

Mia blushed and scowled at her sister. “No I wasn’t!” Caroline sighed, “Sure, Sure.” she murmured, eating her food.

Mia’s mother and father shared a look, then shrugged and began eating. 

***

After she was done, she ran up to her room to get dressed for when Ally and Anastasia were gonna come (probably any second now).  

Mia picked out a plain pink shirt, and a long white skirt to go with it. She decided that Anastasia would probably want to do her hair, so she waited. 

Minutes later, Anastasia and Ally burst into her room, almost throwing their suitcases across the room. Ally’s owl flew in, and Anastasia’s cat ran in and jumped up onto Mia’s green and pink checkered bed. The girls then dragged her to the bathroom where they proceeded to sit her down in a chair, facing the big mirror. 

“Guys what, you just arrived!” Mia exclaimed, laughing a bit.  Anastasia chuckled and took out the straightener and plugged it in. 

“I want to straighten your hair. We’re leaving in 30 minutes Mia!” Anastasia then started to straighten out her hair which took about 15 minutes while Ally picked out a cute hair ribbon for Mia. 

They took two strands of Mia’s hair in the front, and tied it with a white ribbon in the back. 

“Perfect!” Ally exclaimed, tightening the ribbon a bit and clapping her hands together. Mia smiled.

_ I love my friends.  _

Ally was wearing black shorts with a shirt that had a cool design on it. Her light brown hair was up in a high ponytail. 

Anastasia on the other hand, was wearing jean capris with tennis shoes. On top, she was wearing a light blue shirt, and a jean vest over it, her dark brown auburn hair was tumbling down her shoulders.

The trio went and grabbed their suitcases from Mia’s room where they had left them when they first arrived. 

Ally has a cute snowy owl by the name of Destiny, and Anastasia has a ginger cat by the name of Amadeus. Yes, she did name him after Mozart.  

The 3 girls, and Mia’s parents were ready to go to Kings Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia, Ally, and Anastasia are on the Hogwarts Express, and Mia runs into someone familiar.

There it was. The Hogwarts express. 

It was shining scarlet and it reminded Mia of how great it is to be going back to Hogwarts. She couldn’t wait to see Dylan again. 

She ran to her parents and hugged them. “Bye mum! I promise I’ll write to you!” She murmured in her mother’s embrace, savoring her warmth. They pulled apart and smiled. Mia then ran to her dad and hugged him, letting Caroline hug mum. “Be safe kiddo!” Dad said. 

With one last goodbye to her parents, she boarded the train with Anastasia and Ally. There were students everywhere, chattering about or looking out of windows, waving to their parents. Ally almost fell when the train started moving so abruptly and held onto the side of a compartment, regaining her balance. 

“Come on.” 

Anastasia led the group down the tiny hallway of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Mia stopped as she spotted a familiar face with black hair. 

“Dylan!” She exclaimed, stopping in front of Dylan’s compartment, then looking back at Ally and Anastasia to see if they heard her. 

Dylan’s eyes lit up when he saw her. 

“Mia! Hello! I got your letter this morning!” He stated. Mia averted her eyes to the dirty blonde curly haired boy, Nick, next to him who scoffed.  “Yeah, you were annoying the crap out of me. Couldn’t  stop talking about you letter from Mia.” Nick stood up and tried to do an impression of Dylan.

“ _ Oh my gosh! Mia sent me a letter! I can’t wait to see her! She’s so prett-”  _ Dylan’s cheeks flared as he punched Nick in the arm. Nick plopped down back into his seat, a mischievous smile on his face.

Dylan sighed and shook his head, “Nick’s over exaggerating, I didn’t actually do that.” He said a little more quietly than before. Mia blushed and looked at the floor. “Um, ok..”

Nick butted in, “That's not true! You were-” 

“Mia! Anastasia found a compartment, lets go-” Ally stopped as she saw Mia  with Dylan, a smirk forming on her lips. Mia turned around to Ally. “Oh hey Ally!” She said, “Ok, sorry Dylan, we’ll talk later. Anastasia found a compartment.” Mia said, unable to stop smiling. 

“Ok, see you around Mia!” Dylan called out. Ally brought MIa to their compartment on the train. They walked in. Anastasia was on the seat, Amadeus in her arms, purring. 

“Hey guys?” what took you so long?” She asked, still petting Amadeus as Ally sat down and Mia put her trunk on the rack above her and Mia’s seat.  “Oh nothing, Mia got  _ distracted _ .” Ally emphasized the word ‘distracted’ clearly trying to make a point as Mia sat down, looking daggers at Ally and huffed. 

“It was just Dylan, and besides, he was with his friend Nick.” Mia told Anastasia. 

Anastasia scrunched her nose up, “Nick? Nick Clayton?”  Mia and Ally shared a look. 

“Yes. Why?” Ally asked, leaning back in her seat. Anastasia sighed. “He’s so annoying. Last year, he said he didn't like my piano playing at the talent show. A complete doofus.” she said firmly, rolling her eyes and Amadeus jumped out of her lap and across the seat into Mia’s arms.

“Hello.” she pet Amadeus and he meowed, looking up at her with his yellow eyes. Ally laughed and took out her book to read. 

“Anything from the trolley dears?” The trolley lady asked us all, with her usual sweet expression and she looked like she needed a hug.  The girls took out their money and payed. Mia took 2 pumpkin pasties, Ally took a couple of chocolate frogs, and Anastasia took 1 pumpkin pasty, and 2 liquorice wands (which had become more and more popular).  

The girls ate their sweets in silence, the only voice they could hear other than Amadeus’s purring, and Teddy and Destiny’s chirps (once in a while) were the clatter of the train wheels on the tracks, and the distant chatter of students. They all slightly jumped at the out of the blue knock on the compartment door which swung open. 

It was Dylan and Nick.

“You guys better change into your robes. We arrive in 20 minutes.” Nick said in a bored voice, then stepped aside to let Dylan speak. There was silence for a few seconds and Dylan looked somewhat sheepish. Nick rolled his eyes and Anastasia glared at him and crossed her arms and huffed, her auburn brown hair turning somewhat firelike when the rays of the sunset hit her. 

“Dylan just wanted to let you guys know that.” Nick clarified in a monotone voice, leaning against the compartment door frame as he shot a tedious glare back at Anastasia, Amadeus jumping into her arms protectively. Nick scoffed. 

Dylan and Mia looked at each other for a long time. Dylan finally spoke, pointing to the corner of Mia’s mouth. 

“You’ve got some chocolate.”

Mia’s eyes widened as she turned red and frantically grabbed a mirror from her trunk; a hilarious sight. Ally and Anastasia sniggered in the background. 

“Come on Dylan, stop wasting time.” Nick pulled his friend away, but not before Dylan waved a goodbye, smiling.  Mia buried her face in her arms, the mirror falling onto the compartment floor, startling Amadeus, who jumped out of Anastasia’s arms and up on top of the rack in the compartment, staring down at the mirror which had fallen onto the floor. 

Ally put an arm around Mia. “It's OK Mia.”

Mia made a grumbling noise and Ally laughed. “Come on, we have to change into our robes.” Anastasia said as she stood up and headed out of the compartment, towards the bathroom at the front of the train. 

Mia sighed and her and Ally stood up, grabbed their robes, and headed to the bathroom in the back of the train to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this isn't the best writing xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the train ride.

The trio started to walk back to their compartment in their Gryffindor robes when Amadeus ran towards them, his ears lowered, meowing like he was upset or something. Mia and Ally turned to Anastasia who knelt down to Amadeus’s level. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked him. Amadeus gave a low meow and swishes his tail in the direction of the compartment. Anastasia got back up. Amadeus meowed and started heading towards the compartment. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Amadeus to the compartment. 

“What could be so important that he had to come get us?” Ally asked. Her question was soon answered when they stopped in front of their open compartment. Dylan and Nick were in their compartment. Amadeus hissed. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Ally questioned them both, sitting down across from them, soon followed by Mia who sat in the middle, and Anastasia on her left. Dylan shrugged and pointed to Nick, “It was his idea.”

Anastasia glared at Nick, crossing her arms which Amadeus soon jumped into, him too glaring at Nick with his yellow eyes. 

“Sorry Anna, we were just bored.” Nick said smirking, and leaned back into the seat watching them all. Anastasia looked like she was about to explode. 

“And out of all the things you could have done, you chose to come into OUR compartment?! And don’t call me Anna!” she half yelled at him. Anastasia and Nick were on a one on one staring contest, Amadeus on Anastasia’s side. Ally stifled a laugh, and Mia shared a quick smile with Dylan. 

After 5 minutes of complete silence, and Anastasia and Nick’s staring contest, the train came to a stop, and almost immediately students started pouring out of their compartments, pushing around trying to get out of the train onto the carriages first. Anastasia who was still annoyed with Nick was the first one to get up, Amadeus jumping up onto her shoulders as she pulled her trunk out and into the hallway, leaving Ally, Mia, Nick, and Dylan alone in the compartment. 

“Should we do something?” Dylan asked, a bit worried. Mia shook her head and smiled, looking at the floor. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her.” Mia reassured him, giving him a smile and for a split second looking into his brown eyes that could make the whole world stop. 

_ Wait. No. _

Mia quickly shook those thoughts away as they stood up and grabbed their trunks from the rack above them. Ally also having to grab Destiny’s cage, and Mia having to grab Teddy’s cage, it was a bit harder.

It was a huge struggle to get out of the train, through the bustling crowd of students, especially the first years. Mia spotted her little sister in the bustle and called out to her, smiling, “Caroline!” she waved. 

Caroline looked around, and waved back when she saw her older sister. Mia gave Caroline a thumbs up, and Caroline gave her a cheeky smile when she spotted Dylan at her side. Mia rolled her eyes and carried on. 

Mia and Ally stepped out of the Hogwarts Express and the Scottish air hit them, they breathed it in. Scottish air was different to Mia. It reminded her of all the adventures she, Ally, and Anastasia have had over the past 3 years at Hogwarts; not that it was anything exciting and all. The worst they had done was sneaking out of the common room at night and going to the kitchens, Anastasia was convinced that Amadeus needed food. At 3:00 AM. 

Mia shook the memory away as she and Ally boarded a carriage. 

Anastasia was sitting in it, petting Amadeus and looking out the window glaring at Nick who was boarding the carriage next to theirs. Mia wondered if she should do anything. She finally decided to talk to her.

“Um, Anastasia?” 

She quickly jerked her head towards Mia, and sighed when she was her. “Sorry, it’s just that Nick is really annoying.” she uttered and Amadeus meowed, as if agreeing with her.Mia looked at the floor of the carriage, unsure of what to say,  as It started moving, being pulled by some kind of invisible horse. Ally nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I don’t really like him either. But Dylan is nice.” 

By the mention of Dylan’s name, Mia looked up, her hair getting in her face and she quickly put in behind her ear, acting like she didn’t hear Dylan’s name. Trying to distract herself from thinking about Dylan, she looked around the carriage for something interesting. Her eyes landed on Anastasia’s second bag that looked pretty heavy, Amadeus was laying on top of it. 

“What do you have in that bag, Anastasia?” I asked, “It looks pretty heavy.”

Anastasia’s head jerked away from the window and looked at the bag Amadeus was laying on top of and chuckled half heartedly.  

“It's all my books. If you want, when we get back to the common room after dinner we can look through them all. They’re the books mum found in our house, and the books I bought from Diagon Alley.” she explained, clearing her throat. 

“Sure, that’ll be nice. I don’t have that much books, and we are going to have extra time after dinner, so yeah.” Ally agreed with her. 

“Yeah.” I agreed, but my mind kept in going back to Dylan for some odd reason. He always made me feel happy, but not like  _ friend _ happy…. Maybe it meant something? Mia mentally slapped herself. 

_ What is wrong with you today Mia? You’ve been thinking about Dylan for the past 24 hours.  _

She looked out the window and at the big silver gates of the school, with two tall columns on either side, topped with winged boars, and they all felt the sudden familiar warmth when they passed through the security enchantments, the castle no longer guarded by dementors.

The carriage shook a bit and I had to hold onto Teddy’s cage as it carried on up the slope towards the castle. 

Ally suddenly perked up and took out her wand. “We can finally use magic!” she exclaimed. 

_ “Expecto Patronum!”  _

The tip of Ally’s wand was a light blue color before a beautiful fox burst out and lingered in the carriage for a bit before making its way out the window. Mia smiled and took out her own wand. 

_ “Expecto Patronum! _ ” 

Out of Mia’s wand came out a cute hare that nuzzled itself into Mia before (It too) hopping out the window after Ally’s fox. 

Anastasia took out her wand, and Mia and Ally knew what was coming. Ally tried to grab Anastasia’s wand, but couldn’t. Anastasia's patronus was bigger than  Mia and Ally’s, and last time she let it loose, was during potions.Didn’t go well. 

Anastasia waved her wand,  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

Out of Anastasia’s wand burst a very majestic ram. The trio watched it gallop out the window into the night as the carriage pulled to a halt in front of the covered bridge that led to the clock tower. 

The got out of the carriage, Amadeus once again, jumping onto Anastasia’s shoulders and carrying on like that. Mia and Ally smiled to each other before they too, got out of the carriage and into the castle. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food!

After the 1st years had been sorted, and Mia’s younger sister Caroline had joined Gryffindor, Professor Mcgonagall’s long speech about the 5th years’ OWL’s and announcing the prefects for this year, the feast began, and they all dug into the delicious food. 

Mia, Ally, and Anastasia took some of everything. The feast always had a very large variety of different foods;

Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, steak and kidney pie, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potato, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, peppermint humbugs.

For desert, there was blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, chocolate gateau, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding. 

Mia’s favorite was probably the ice cream and chocolate eclairs. Ally loved the rice pudding, and Anastasia was a big fan of the chocolate gateau cake. 

Dylan and Nick were sitting across from the trio as they ate, Mia and Dylan sharing some smiles as Anastasia and Nick glared at each other from time to time. 

Ally nudged Mia and whispered to her in a hushed tone so only she could hear,

“Girl, you gotta step up your game, he’s never gonna like you if you barely even talk to him!”

Mia blushed. “How did you know?”

“Me and Anastasia have known since the first time you guys laid eyes on each other. Even a blind cat could tell that you are head over heels for him.”

“Fine, I’ll _‘step up my game’_.” 

Anastasia had heard the whole conversation, and gave Mia a look that said,  _ Talk to him! _

Mia looked up at Dylan who was across the table from her. “Dylan, what’s your patronus?” she asked. 

“A male deer, Stag, I think it’s called. Did you know that Harry Potter’s patronus is a stag?” his eyes sparkled with pride. Mia was completely dumbfounded. 

“As in  _ the _ Harry potter?!” she said, even more amazed, figuring out the boy she liked patronus’ was a stag just like  _ the  _ Harry Potter.

“Yup.”

“Well mine’s a LION!” Nick cut in proudly, attempting to hair flip his hair to the side, which failed miserably and Anastasia gave a sarcastic laugh. 

Dylan rolled his eyes,  “We all know you’re really not that brave.”

“Said who?”

“Said I.”

Dylan then poked Nick in the side, causing him to jerk almost a foot away. Mia and Ally laughed. Anastasia gave a slight smile before finishing her favorite chocolate gateau cake. 

They had been all told the story of when Harry Potter had been at Hogwarts that each year there was a new DADA teacher who had to retire. But they had their DADA teacher, Professor Galiov, for a good 4 years. 

She was a young 26 year old Auror at the ministry, and always nice to everyone. Although Professor Galiov was sorted into Ravenclaw while her stay at Hogwarts, everyone was always surprised how she wasn’t a Gryffindor with her braveness because she had fought in the battle of Hogwarts when she was 17. 

Her story was legend of how she saved a big group of students with her powerful white stallion patronus against more than 100 dementors and managed to defend herself and others. 

Mia and her friends always called her by her first name, Stella, because she had always been very nice to Mia and her friends, and probably chose them as favorites. 

Professor Longbottom is the Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor house (of course) and his story was also legend when he killed Nagini, voldemort’s snake (and also the last horcrux) with the sword of Gryffindor. 

Professor Trelawney had continued her teaching on Divination, Professor Mcgonagall taking over as headmistress and Transfiguration teacher.Hagrid continued Care of Magical creatures, and Professor Binns, History of Magic and Professor Shostak  had taken over potions.

The prefects led their houses back to their common rooms, and Mia, Ally, and Anastasia were so happy to be back in the Gryffindor tower. Anastasia probably had the most luggage out of the three because she played quidditch, team chaser. 

After they had arranged their stuff in the girl dormitory, Mia, Ally, and Anastasia went down by the fireplace to look through her new (and old) books.

“Anastasia, how many books do you have?” Mia’s eyes widened as Anastasia took out her books. There were all kinds of books. Amadeus went to go down in front of the fireplace. 

Anastasia skimmed through the pages of a medium sized hard cover book and set it down. “OK, so I have the books for the main classes. Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, Defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology.” she put the 7 biggest books in the corner of the table. 

“We also have to take Divination,” she rolled her eyes at this, “And two enrichment classes, which we picked the same ones.” Mia and Ally nodded, and she pointed to the two extra books, “Care of magical creatures, and Arithmancy.” Ally said. The Arithmancy book was ‘A New Theory of Numerology’ with a jet black hard cover and some runes on the cover along with the title. The Care of magical creatures books were ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ (of course) and a handbook on Hippogriff Psychology.

Anastasia picked up a book, “Unfogging the future by Cassandra Vablatsky.” It was a very thick  black-bound book with a picture on the front cover depicting the full moon shrouded in fog. She also took out 3 more books that Mia didn’t know what they were about. 

“These are all books on law. ‘Ancient law’, ‘Laws of conduct when dealing with muggles’, and ‘A Legal Compendium 198’. I found these in mums library back home.” Ally picked up one of them with a dark blue cover with interest and began to read it. Mia was astonished at how much books Anastasia has and how she was able to fit them all in her bag. 

The other books she had were on quidditch, and there was one that she found in her house that was on names and what they meant in different languages. She started explaining, “So this one is-”

“Girls!”

They all whipped around to see Professor Longbottom in his pajamas, looking quite stern, “What are you all doing still up? It's 2:00 am!”

Mia and Ally gave each other a sidelong glance, and then at Anastasia who was rushing to pack up her books. 

Professor Longbottom sighed. “Thank you for packing up all of your books Ms. Graysen. Off to bed now.” 

Mia and Ally helped Anastasia carry her books up to the dormitories, where they had to be super quiet not to wake everyone else and went straight to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying this? Let me know? (I hate my writing sjsjsjs)


End file.
